


A6d is the Third Wheel

by reink_8



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Never Met, Badboyhalo in his minecraft skin, Badboyhalo is a sweetheart, Badboyhalo is so innocent, Diamond Skeppy, Everyone is in their minecraft skin, Ingame AU, Light Swearing, M/M, Minecraft, Skeppy centric, Skeppy in his minecraft skin, Skeppy is a diamond man, Skeppy is such a memer, Slow Burn, They are in the game, a6d being the third wheel, a6d is the third wheel, a6d ships them, again why are there no tags for that?, but they meet up later, minecraft au, please comment, we need more diamond skeppy lets gooooo, why is there no tags for that?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reink_8/pseuds/reink_8
Summary: Skeppy woke up as a diamond man in a dark oak forest. He soon realizes this isn't his realm.And also, he meets a demon looking fellow who acts like an angel. Ooo boy(Skeppy centric skephalo fic. Will NOT use irl names, and definitely no smut or nsfw. Slight curse warning)
Relationships: Skeppy/Badboyhalo, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 49
Kudos: 169





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo yeah first fic on this website. Yaaay?  
> Pls comment I beg of you — this story is off the top of my head.
> 
> I've been craving a sfw skephalo fanfic with them in their minecraft skins stuck in minecraft but I cant find any >:0
> 
> So I did the only reasonable thing to do. I wrote a fanfic myself

"Auughh.. everything.... ouch."

Skeppy sat up and groaned, being dramatic as ever. He squinted his eyes open at the blaring sun. "Am I dead?"

He was, in fact, not dead. Proven to be as he laid back down onto the ground and was met with a sharp sting.

"oW- What in the—" He looked down at what hurt him, coming face to face with a... berry bush?

Ego bruised a bit at overreacting from some thorns, he scoffed and looked around. Blinking his eyes as his awareness grew.

"Where am I?"

Green leaves that almost covered him from the sunlight were atop him. Skeppy scooched back towards the dark tree trunk, making sure to avoid the annoying bushes. Thankfully, the sun was out of his eyes now.

He was surrounded by a pine-tree forest, in broad daylight. There was a shallow lake nearby. How he got here, he had no clue. Last he checked, he was out getting pizza.

Skeppy glazed over the forest around him, eyes landing on a grey figure.

He yelped, gaining the creature's attention.

A wolf stared back at him.

Oh god, oh no. This was it. This is the end. Mauled by a wolf, isn't that a way to go? Stranded in the middle of a forest, about to be eaten alive. He hopes he tastes delicious.

Instead of pouncing him, the wolf stared curiously at him for a few seconds before walking away.

_Did... did that wolf just, ditch me?!?_

Skeppy nearly scoffed at the wolf's audacity. How dare it not eat him! He tastes delicious! Probably.

It was then Skeppy realized, that wolves don't normally do that.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair...

...or tried to.

Instead, his hand got stuck on a sharp object sticking out from his head.

Making an questionable noise that is unable to be written, he pulled back his hand.

His _blue_ hand.

"Wuaaaahhh??"

Skeppy tilted his hand over, noticing the cyan coloration shining in the sunlight. Very sparkly indeed.

He quickly rushed over to the closest pond, looking down at his reflection.

A diamond colored man in a light blue hoodie stared back. He had spiky hair — Skeppy wasn't sure if it could even count as hair. It's eyes were blue, too.

"Weird..." he said to the reflection, surprised when it moved too. "Is that _me_?!"

He brought a hand to his face, tracing the movements of the reflection as it copied him.

"Oh dear.. oh god... what is happening?!" He exlaimed dramatically, uncaring if anyone heard him. It must be a dream, a weird freaky realistic dream.

He got up on shaky legs, not quite believing all that he was seeing. Yeah, ok, just a dream. Tooootally just a dream.

Skeppy turned around and started walking who knows where. He doesn't have his phone, or a map, or his car keys. _Or a car_ , he thinks bitterly.

He reached into his pockets to check, but was unsurprised when it was empty. He sighed and kept walking.

As he walked, he heard a muffled cry for help. The diamond man quickened his pace.

He reached an open plain field full of grass and some flowers. He wore a confused expression- sworn he heard a faint cry earlier.

"Somebody! Anybody?!" Ah, there it was.

Skeppy sprinted to the voice. He found himself above a deep ravine.

"Hello?!" He yelled down to the ravine, flinching when it echoed back. Was someone stuck down there? As if the person could hear his thoughts, someone answered, "Yes! I'm down over here!"

A man in a red and black hoodie waved both arms exaggeratedly at Skeppy. "Please help!"

Skeppy couldn't see his face, since it was shadowed by the hoodie. That didn't matter though. How the heck was he suppose to help this stranger out?

"One sec!" He yelled back. He backed away, turning around and checking to see if he could find anything that would help.

Uuuh... flowers, trees, grass, more trees — this was useless!

He ran back to the edge, crouching down and laying on his stomach. He reached a hand out as far as he could, his upper torso hanging off the edge. He held onto the edge with his left hand. "Can you climb up and grab on??"

The stranger sighed, or at least Skeppy thought so, as he started climbing up.

Skeppy waited as the male climbed onto a ledge, slowly getting closer to the diamond man. He climbed more, nearly in reach, and held his hand up.

Skeppy strained his arm towards the stranger in black, but he couldn't reach! 

He scooted closer to the edge, a hair away from grabbing the man's hand. _Just a little closer_ —

Skeppy's grip slipped.

Both men's eyes widened as he fell down, landing ontop of the darker male and tumbling down the ravine with him.

They landed with a thump on a small ledge.

An awkward second passed, with Skeppy atop of the stranger.

He moved up to apologize, but then he caught the stranger's eyes.

The male had the skin color of shadows, small horns jutting out on each side of the male's head. The most mesmerizing thing though, were the stranger's eyes. They were a light grey. Almost completely white.

"Uuuhhhh—" Skeppy stammered, "sorry about that?"

The darker male chuckled, a light and charming sound.

"It's ok, but maybe you'd like to get off me now?"

"Oh! Yeah!" Skeppy quickly jumped off the stranger, a light blush settling on his cheeks in embarassment. He didn't even know he could blush with his diamond skin, faintly wondering what color it was. Would it be the same color of the stranger's blush?

The male in question stood up and dusted himself off, not even looking like he took damage. The stranger's eyes met his. "Hi! I'm Bad!" He held his hand out.

Skeppy stared at the hand for a second, before meeting it with his own. "Skeppy." He replied.

"Sorry for making you fall... I didn't even realize anyone else was here!" The dark male — Bad, he reminded himself — shyly said.

The diamond man frowned at Bad's apology. "Don't be sorry, I shouldn't have gone closer to the ledge." He looked around at the cavern walls. "How'd you get down here anyways?"

Bad seemed even more embarassed than before at the question. "W-well..." he stuttered, "It doesn't sound believable, but I woke up down here."

"Huh. I woke up in a forest." Skeppy stated. "Do you even know where this is? I don't think wolves live in Florida..."

Bad tilted his head like a puppy. "Florida? I'm not from there. I don't think this is Florida, either, though."

Both men got awkwardly quiet, unsure what to do about their predicament. But one thing was certain.

They needed to get out of this ravine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oooooo caves and cliffs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ksksksks I didn't expect anyone to read this o-o
> 
> Thank you for the comments! I love comments uwu
> 
> If you have any ideas or thoughts where this story should lead, do tell! I'd love to hear your ideas!

Turns out, Skeppy could climb really good. Except the darker male wasn't as adept. He was nice enough not to just leave the poor demon-looking male behind.

"I can uh—hop on your back?" The taller male asked, embarassment lining his tone. 

Skeppy hummed, and looked down to the bottom of the ravine. Yeah, that'd really hurt if he fell. Can he carry this new friend of his without dropping him, he pondered.

"Yeah! Lets do it!" He said without thinking, because let's face it. When does he ever think things through? Bad looked surprised at Skeppy's answer but nodded enthusiastically nonetheless.

The cyan male turned around, gesturing for Bad to hop on. Skeppy let out an oomph when he hopped on, but ignored that and adjusted his grip. 

"Oookay, I can do this." He hyped himself up. Bad didn't look as confident though. "You sure about this, Skeppy? I might be too heavy—" 

Before he can continue, Skeppy let go of the red hooded male to grab onto the cavern walls. Bad yelped and tightened his hold in response.

The diamond man dragged himself up the wall, ignoring the strain on his arms from the extra weight. 

Clutching his left hand and foot with all his might onto the wall, he lifted his right hand and leg up and grabbed at the wall. After letting out an exaggerated huff, the stubborn male repeated the process again.

 _I can do this!_ Skeppy thought determinedly to himself.

"Geppy, you can't do this! Let's just think of another plan!" Bad exclaimed, as if he was a mind reader. Wait did he just call him _Geppy—_?

His grip slipped, and Skeppy desperately tried to reach up to grab ahold of anything.

Keyword, tried.

The duo tumbled down and landed on the small cliff with a thud.

"Uuuggggghhhhhhhhhh" Skeppy groaned as dramatic as possible.

Bad smiled fondly at him, "I told you that you couldn't do it, silly muffinhead."

"Woooowwww," the diamond man droned, "So much faith in me. I'm impressed, really."

Bad sputtered, eyes getting wide. "Th-thats not what I meant! You're probably a very good climber! I didn't mean to... are you laughing?"

The shorter male couldn't help it, giggling and teasing Bad like this. It was almost like second nature.

"You muffin! I felt really bad for that and you giggle at me!" Bad argued, but didn't have any real malice in his voice. If anything, he sounded amused.

Sighing, Skeppy finally got off the other and stood up. 

Bad got up as well and looked around. "Well... we're stuck." He stated. Skeppy rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, "Yeah, captain obvious." He said with a smirk.

The darker male pretended to ignore him, but a twitch of a smile made it obvious that he actually liked Skeppy's humor.

"Look!" Bad pointed at a cave. "We should go there!" 

At Skeppy's questioning look, Bad explained, "There could be a way out at the end of the tunnel!"

It was almost cute how Bad puffed up his chest, proud of himself for such an amazing observation.

"And what happens if its a dead end?" Skeppy asked the obvious.

"We go to a different cave!"

Bad's smile was infectious, as Skeppy started smiling too. _An optimist, huh?_

Before he could voice his thoughts aloud, his friend took off towards the cave nearby. The only problem was, The cave was on a different ledge below. There was a drop between the two ledges. You'd have to jump to get across.

Skeppy's eyes widened at the realization, arm stretched out to grab the other. "Bad!"

But he was too late. He didn't grab his friend in time. Well, at least he had fun with him. Poor guy didn't deserve to die so quickly.

Except Bad didn't fall and die. He _actually_ jumped across. What the heck?!

Bad landed with a soft thud on the other ledge. He looked back up to Skeppy expectantly.

How— what— "Why?!"

The darker male tilted his head, brows furrowing. "Uhh... because otherwise I'd fall? C'mon Skeppy, you can do it! I believe in you!" Bad went from confused to super enthusiastic, again.

Skeppy snapped shut his prior dropped jaw. Ok, if this climbless guy could jump it, he can too. Right?

Ah, screw it!

Skeppy backed up for dramatic effect, and ran towards the edge. He jumped off last second.

He landed dramatically, of course. Except a sharp sting went up his leg. "Ow!"

The diamond male tripped and landed on his tush, not expecting it to hurt when he landed.

"You silly muffin, you didn't land right! Are you ok?"

Skeppy looked up at Bad, who wore a face of worry. The pale eyes held concern, and he couldn't look away.

The shorter man quickly snapped out of it, and standed up quickly. "I'm fine! Let's go." He spedwalked into the dark cave.

The pain subsided as he kept walking, sure that he hadn't sprained or broke anything. It was almost as if he healed quickly. Neat.

Bad walked alongside him, looking as if he couldn't handle the silence. "Sooooo uh... what's your favorite color?"

Skeppy gave him a deadpan look. "Take a guess."

The taller male looked at him up and down, somehow not noticing that Skeppy literally wore all blue. He _was_ blue, for crying out loud!

"...purple."

Skeppy groaned and facepalmed, hiding his smile and amused expression. _What a dork_ , he thought.

The cave was really dark now, barely any light shone through. Somehow, neither of them have tripped yet.

His smile quickly vanished when he heard a low hissing sound. "Uhh, Bad? Was that you?"

It obviously wasn't him, but what else could have made the noise? 

"No, I think it came from over there." Bad gestured deeper down the cave. A green figure appeard from the darkness.

Bad quickly ran up to it. "Oh, hello! Are you lost too?"

Skeppy had a sinking feeling in his gut. Something was wrong. The way the figure hunched over, emmiting a low hiss, and... was it armless??

Bad continued on, getting closer to it. Asking if it was alright. He held his arm up to it, reaching out.

The creature opened it's mouth wide, something glowing from its throat.

"Bad—!" 

Skeppy was blasted away, hitting his back against the cave wall. Something exploded?!

He squinted, and shook his head trying to get rid of the ringing in his ears. He looked towards where the green monster use to be.

A big crater was made where the creature last stood. There was some greenish blood splattered too, so it wasn't too hard to guess _what_ had exploded.

Except there was some red blood too.

"Bad!" He called, ignoring how it echoed in the narrow cave. He looked around, trying to pinpoint where his friend was.

A dark body was laying quite a few feet away from the crater, hard to see in the dim light.

Skeppy quickly scrambled to the body.

"Bad?!"

It was indeed him, he noticed as he got closer. The feeling in his gut grew ten times worse. "Bad??" His voice cracked as he picked up his friend and laid him in his lap.

Bad wasn't awake. That— that doesn't mean anything! Maybe he just passed out! "Bad this isn't funny. Wake up!" Skeppy shook his shoulders.

It was then that Skeppy noticed Bad was bleeding. His arm was bent at a weird angle.

"Fuck— oh fuck. Bad?! Stop, stop fucking bleeding! Answer me!" His voice wavered.

"...language." The half awake male grumbled, eyes squinting up at Skeppy. He almost cried in relief.

"You idiot!" Skeppy hugged Bad, being careful of his arm. He ignored the way a small pain stabbed him in his back when he bent over. "You absolute idiot! Why would you do that?? Don't do that!"

Skeppy pulled away and looked at Bad. The bleeding male looked relieved. "I'm glad you didn't get hurt."

He wanted to punch him. The idiotic adorable selfless demon had the audacity to say that?! The guy's arm was broken!

"Wait— your arm... What do I... You need a sling, or something!" Skeppy's voice wavered again, unsure about what to do. What would happen if the arm wasn't fixed? Did the bleeding stop? Oh, it didnt.

Skeppy went to put pressure on Bad's wound, but stopped. It was on the arm, the broken arm. Was he suppose to put pressure on it?! It was just a cut, maybe he didn't need to. There was a lot of them though. And most of them were bleeding. They were mainly covered from Bad's sleeve, and Skeppy didn't want to pull it up in case he hurt his friend.

As if sensing his inner turmoil, Bad gave the short male a small smile. "It's ok Skeppy, let's just keep going."

"Keep going?!" Skeppy exclaimed loudly, wincing when he realized something might hear him. What if another one of those creepy green guys heard him? He quickly looked back to Bad. "You're crazy. Absolutely crazy. No, we're going back the way we came where it's safe."

"But Gepppyyyyy, theres light at the end of the tunnel."

Skeppy looked up to the end of the cave, just now noticing the weak sunlight that shone through. Bad was perceptive, he'll give him that.

He reluctantly agreed, and hoisted Bad up. "You can stand, right?"

"I think so?" Bad said, "Can you help me walk? My legs feel sore but otherwise ok."

Skeppy's heart clenched at the sight of Bad all bloodied and hurt. He barely knew the guy, but for some he reason cared deeply for the muffin obsessed man. "Of course dude."

They walked (limped on Bad's part) towards the light, ignoring the lower entrance near them that went deeper into the cave. No way in hell were they gunna go down there. Skeppy could have sworn he saw a pair of red eyes watching him. Creepy.

When the duo finally made it, Skeppy had to bite his tounge from screaming out in frustration. The cave stopped, and went _up._

They would have to climb out.

"Stop putting your— pBTT" Bad stuttered as Skeppy playfully draped his arm over Bad's face. He couldn't stand all the serious tension from before. "Sorrryyy Baaaad." He said with the least apologetic tone in existence.

"You are not!" Bad argued playfully. Skeppy helped him up the next ledge.

"Am too!" He replied, forgetting what they were arguing about but wanted to still argue. Jokingly, of course.

It took a while, but they finally made it near the top. Just a little bit more to go.

After a few more minutes, they finally pulled themselves over the top. Skeppy helped Bad get up, though.

Bad panted and nearly dropped to the ground. "We're free~!" He said in a sing song voice. It seemed as though Skeppy's dramatics rubbed off on him.

"Yaaaayyyy" The blue man said, flopping onto the grass below. Oh, how he's missed this.

Well not really. Grass is spiky and annoying. Definetly not a good bed.

Skeppy flipped over onto his back, sighing in relief. He didn't tell Bad, but his back felt sore. It was nice giving it a rest.

He looked back where the cave exit was, and saw the ravine from earlier not too far away. He made a confused noise, certainly all that walking took them farther than _that_ , right? It felt like they walked much farther than they did.

"Ooooh, another muffin."

Skeppy looked at Bad confused, and followed his line of sight. In the distance, a grey figure stood. The details were hard to see, but whoever it was had dark hair. Monsters don't have hair, right? "We should be careful."

"Careful? You're never careful."

Ouch, ok, Bad had a point. But still!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skeppy normally : "Memes! Jokes! Sarcasm!"
> 
> Skeppy when Bad is hurt : "oH MY GOD BAD ARE YOU OK HERE LET ME HELP YOU I WILL DONATE MY BLOOD FOR YOU AND RIP OFF MY OWN ARMS HERE HAVE A MUFFIN---"
> 
> haha simp


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, I'll make the next one longer I promise qwq

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always been too shy to publish any of my works, but now I'm glad I published this one! I shall continue to write to the best of my ability ùwú 
> 
> And if you guys have any ideas on where the story should lead, please comment! Comments make my day ^^
> 
> (also sorry for the delay! My motivation plummeted lmao)

Despite having a literal broken arm, the lunatic (as Skeppy portays him at this moment) runs off to greet the stranger.

Last time Bad greeted a stranger, it didn't end so well. Knowing this, Skeppy quickly got up and ran after his friend. "Baaad stop!"

Bad turned, but didn't slow down. "I'm sure they're a nice person!"

"Uuuugh." Skeppy loved his optimism, sure, but now wasn't really good time for that. What if the stranger is like... a murderer? Of puppies?! Bad is basically an adorable puppy!

Both jogged towards the person, neither of them having the energy to fully run, and stopped a few feet away. The person was undoubtedly male, with a monocolored outfit. Quite dull, compared to Skeppy who is a man of actual diamond.

"Hello!" Bad tried to wave with his injured arm, winced, and waved with his good arm instead. If Skeppy wasn't concerned about Bad's health, he would've laughed.

_Wait, his arm isn't bleeding anymore?_

"...hello."

The stranger definitely wasn't english. Although Skeppy couldn't place the thick accent. Not that he was really focusing on that. How did Bad heal so quickly? Were the injuries not that bad?

"My name is Bad. What is yours?" The injured man asked politely. Did he not feel any pain?!

The stranger glanced at the arm, frowned, and looked back up. "I'm a6d." He said with a heavy accent.

"Ooooh... A-sixty. Weird name, but cool!"

The grey man didn't seem to care all that much at Bad's response. "Is he alright?" The accented man gestured to Bad, glancing to Skeppy.

"Nah, he broke his arm. Some creepy dude exploded him."

He sounded nonchalant but was really freaking out. Is Bad ok? Why isn't he reacting to his broken arm? Can he move it?

Bad looked surprised at the mention of his arm, and glanced down. He readjusted his grip more properly. "Oh. It... actually doesn't hurt that bad. I think its healing."

a6d looked even more concerned. "If it heals now it'll heal wrong."

Hold on, is this the moment they meet someone who knows what the hell is going on? Is this grey dude that person? Can he explain everything, like why both males look weird and heal quickly? And why theres exploding creepy dudes??

"Hey grey dude do you know what's going on? Are you our helper like in that gaming movie with the bald man? Wait does that make you an NPC—"

Skeppy stopped rambling when he noticed a6d's confused expression.

"...no. I'm real. But that's besides the point, your friend needs a cast."

"So... not a tour guide, then." Skeppy mumbled under his breath bitterly. He then looked over to the injured demon. "Do you heal like, super quick or something? Cause people don't normally do that."

Bad contemplated his arm, which was in an L shaped position as if it were in a cast. Skeppy noticed the small wince Bad made when he moved his arm. "If I don't move it, then it'll be fine."

"Yeah no, you're gunna need something to hold it in place." a6d responded tiredly, "There's a village nearby. Maybe they can help."

The grey man turned around and walked towards the village in the distance, one that was surrounded by another pine forest.

Skeppy and Bad glanced at eachother and locked eyes. The diamond man was unsure if they could trust a6d, but it was obvious Bad trusted the man wholeheartedly. With a sigh, the blue one nodded.

Bad smiled thankfully at Skeppy — _a really cute smile, he should smile more_ — before following a6d to the village. Skeppy followed shortly after.

"Wuaahh?? They all look like squidwards!"

The demon lightly wacked Skeppy upside the head for that rude comment. But it was true! All of the villagers looked like siblings, big noses and most were bald. "Heh, they're baaaald."

Bad sighed annoyed, "Just because they're bald doesn't mean they're squidwards, silly muffin."

"Baaaald. So bald."

a6d ignored the two weirdos and walked ahead into the village, stopping infront of one to speak to them. 

The duo ran up to the grey man, who was tryig to ask a villager for help. "You see, Bad here has a broken arm. Do you guy's have anything to help him?"

The villager glanced at the red and black hooded demon, and to his broken and bruised arm. The villager looked back to a6d and nodded with a hum before walking towards a tall building.

The trio followed the stranger into the cobble tower. The entrance room was small, and further in there was a ladder going up. To the left was a small stand with drinks.

The villager walked up to the brewing stand and grabbed a strange drink from it. _The hell?_ Skeppy thought worriedly.

Squidward, as Skeppy has dubbed them, handed the drink to Bad.

The demon went silent, looking from the bottle to Squidward. "Uhh... you want me to drink that?"

The villager hummed in confirmation.

"But I'm not— oh wait, is it medicine?"

Another hum of agreement.

"If you say so..."

Alarm bells ran in Skeppy's mind, _what the hell Bad you just took a strange pink drink from a complete stranger what if it's poison do you need to be taught stranger danger or something wait why is he taking it—_

Before the diamond man can intervene, Bad lifted the bottle to his mouth with his good hand and started drinking. A cold feeling settled into Skeppy's stomach.

Skeppy watched with dread as Bad finishes the drink.

a6d looks slightly concerned as well.

"Oooh, it tastes like strawberries!" Bad exclaims with a smile.

The diamond man facepalms, but overall relieved that the demon is ok. He looks up and his breath catches in his throat.

Glittery green particles surround Bad's arm, and the cuts started healing. The bruising went away. His arm make a slight creaking sound as the bones were put back together— but he didn't look like he was in pain. In fact, the demon was intrigued by the new development.

After the dramatic magic scene, Bad stretched his previously broken arm. 

"Woah! It feels totally fine! Thank you good sir."

Squidward didn't acknowledge Bad, instead putting their arms in their sleeves hiding their hands. They turned around and walked away to do their own thing.

The trio got awkwardly quiet, unsure what to do next. a6d gestured out the door, and Skeppy feverishly nodded. This place gave him the creeps.

The short male left first, and once outside he glanced to the darkening sky. If monsters and magic existed here, who knows what hell awaits them during the nighttime?

"We need shelter." a6d said behind Skeppy. The other two couldn't agree more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick question, who should die first?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This won't be what you're expecting :)

"Woah, Geppy. Look!"

Skeppy looked to where Bad was pointing, but only saw the sky. "Yeah, night time. Spooky amiright?"

"No silly muffin— the _stars_! They're so pretty..."

Now that the diamond man looked again, he realized there was in fact stars. A lot of them. But there wasn't any normal constellations like there were at home.

Skeppy never got to see much stars back home, especially with light pollution. It was nice to see some for a change.

"Guys, we should find a place to stay..." a6d mumbled, not wanting to break the peace. 

Bad sighed, but ultimately agreed. Skeppy nodded as well. "We could like... rob a house and stay there."

"Wh— Skeppy no!" Bad exclaimed, "We could find a cave or something. I don't want to intrude on these poor villagers."

Both a6d and Skeppy deadpanned at Bad's response. The accented man spoke up, " _That's_ what you're worried about? I'd rather not be attacked by another zombie, thank you."

Skeppy jolted. "Zombie?! First creepers, now that??"

Bad looked at the two guiltly. "Oh fine, you muffins. But we aren't robbing anyone."

A single droplet hit Skeppy's nose, which made him look back up. Dark clouds were closing in.

The trio made their way into the center of the village, unsure who would let them in. Skeppy got annoyed real quick (totally not worried because the sun was now set, no sir'ee) and decided to knock on a random wooden house.

Instead of hitting a solid surface, the door creaked open immediately. The door wasn't locked?

The trio made their way inside the small empty home, and noticed the single yellow colored bed.

"I call dibs!" Skeppy called, and flopped onto the bed. He bounced a couple times which made him giggle. 

Bad sighed while a6d shook his head with a small smile. 

The short male sighed in content and got comfy in the soft bed.

The grey man grabbed the lone chair nearby and propped it up against the door, locking it in place.

They all got quiet, the only sounds were their light breathing the soft pitter patter of the rain outside.

"...isn't it weird that no one was in here?" Bad asked quietly.

Skeppy immediately shushed him. "No, don't even worry about that. Just enjoy the comfort of laying in a bed."

"But you're the only one who got the bed—" The diamond man shushed him again. Bad went quiet, and pouted a little.

After another few minutes of silence, Skeppy decided that he wasn't tired yet. "I can literally feel the awkwardness."

"That's not how you use the word, muffinhead."

"Why do you always call me that?"

"What, muffinhead? Cause you're a muffin!"

"But why _muffin_?? Why not... bagel."

"No!"

Skeppy giggled at Bad's playful frustration, both smiling at the silly situation. a6d even smirked a bit.

"Plus," Bad argued, "Muffins are delicious. And sweet. And they smell amazing."

"I smell amazing?"

"Skeppy no, I'm talking about muffins!"

"bUT YOU CALLED ME A MUFFIN???"

Bad sighed at Skeppy's dramatic yell, but smiled nontheless. "You probably smell like metal or something."

The diamond man giggled into the white fluffy pillow. "Bad, you're gunna be the death of me." He smiled fondly at the demon.

Bad flushed and looked away, though Skeppy was unsure why. Still, the tall male was still smiling. He could have sworn he heard Bad mutter about his cute smile.

"So where will me and Bad sleep?" a6d finally spoke.

"I dunno, the floor?" "I don't wanna sleep on the floor, It's hard!"

Bad tilted his head in confusion when Skeppy giggled. "The floors hard–" he burst into more giggles.

"Well it certainly isn't soft!" Bad insisted. "You try sleep on the floor, see how you like it."

"Mmmmmmm naaaah... bed's comfy."

As if to prove a point, Skeppy sunk deeper into the bed and sighed happily.

Bad pouted, and crossed his arms. "No fair."

The short male spoke without looking up. "If it's so unfair, then just sleep next to me."

If Skeppy was looking he would have seen Bad flushing immediately.

"Just kiss already." a6d muttered under his breath.

The two males ignored him, and silence insued. Awkward silence. Again.

"Uuuuugh." Skeppy groaned. "I can't sleep with you two standing over meeeee."

Bad raised his brow. "Well maybe if _someone_ didn't take the bed—" "Nuh uh, don't even start—" "we would have a place to sleep—" "shhhhhhhh!"

a6d ignored the bickering couple and glanced outside. The sun was fully set, and there was a giant spider outside. Like, giant giant. He decided not to mention this to the duo.

"Maybe tomorrow we should get supplies."

a6d informal statement was drowned out by Skeppy and Bad's bickering.

The grey man yawned, and sat in the corner. 

"You're so weird with your muffin talk."

"I'm weird?? Says the guy who's obsessed with baldness!"

"I'm nooooot!"

a6d was starting to get a headache. "Guys we should just sleep."

"You're like _oh Bad you're so weird and should sleep on the floor because I deserve the bed_ like a rude person!" Bad's voice turned high pitch when he did a Skeppy voice.

"I do not sound like that!"

"Yeah uh!"

"Nuh uh!"

_"GUYS!!"_

Both males immediately shut up and turned to a6d. "Just. Sleep. I dont _care_ how, or where, but I'd like some peace and quiet."

The diamond male and the demon glanced at eachother, before nodding solemnly.

Sighing, Bad crouched down and laid on the floor. Skeppy looked over at him. "What are you doing?" he whispered.

"Sleeping." Bad whispered back.

"There??" "Yeah, here." "Why?" "Because you took the bed!" They whispered back and forth.

Skeppy went silent, and gave Bad a guilty look. He contemplated wether or not Bad should get the bed- the floor isn't too bad right? They could possibly switch.

Oooor, Bad could sleep next to him.

For some reason Skeppy's heart sped up at the idea, and decided that he wasn't chicken so he asked. "Why don't you just sleep up here?"

Bad looked at him ludicrously. "With you?" He whispered.

"Yeah."

The demon blushed slightly, before quickly turning away. He whispered, "Hardy har, very funny."

"I'm serious!" Skeppy whisper yelled, pushing himself up on his arms.

"There's no room up there."

"Oh."

Skeppy fell down onto the bed with an oomph, defeated. He still felt bad for making his friend sleep on the floor— which was rare. He never felt bad for the things he did. Why did he now?

The diamond man threw his pillow at Bad's head.

"Hey—!"

He also threw his blanket at him.

"What are you—"

"You can have those."

Before Bad could retaliate, Skeppy turned around and faced the wall. Giving him a blanket and pillow was the least he could do. 

Bad didn't respond, so Skeppy assumes he wanted them. He heard a slight shuffle of the taller male moving. Then silence.

With a sigh, Skeppy curled up for warmth and got comfortable. He tucked his arm under his head. The rain was still falling, but it was light.

He fell asleep to the chimes of the rain.

«— ~ —»

And he woke up to a short sting on his face.

"Ow- what the—"

"That hurt me more than it hurt you. Wake up."

Skeppy squinted, and found out the person behind the voice (and who rudely slapped him awake) was none other than a6d.

"What was that for??" The short male whined, sitting up in the pillowless blanketless bed. He glanced down and saw Bad still asleep, curled up in a cute blanket cacoon. 

a6d was holding his right hand, making a swatting motion as if he burned it. Skeppy chuckled when he realized that a6d hurt himself when he slapped the diamond man, which should have been expected. He's made of literal diamond for crying out loud.

"Baaaaad, wake uuuup." He softly kicked the demon, who softly snored in response. "Pff, he snores?" Skeppy asked aloud.

"Loudly." a6d replied with a monotone voice.

Bad scrunched his eyes, then blinked them awake. He tried to stretch but was unable to due to the blanket surrounding him. The sight was pure adorableness.

"Mmm..." Bad groaned, finally getting out of his prison blanket. He looked up at Skeppy blearily. "Hiiiii."

The diamond man snorted, and held back a giggle. Bad was too cute.

"C'mon lovebirds, we need to go get supplies." a6d, the fun hater, said.

"But whyyyyyy?" Skeppy whined in a kid-like voice. 

The grey man responded dully, "Because while you two were asleep snoring—" The diamond male scoffed "—I figured out how to open our inventory panels."

"Panels??" Skeppy asked. "I don't get it."

a6d rolled his eyes. "Like this." He bent his arm like Buzz Lightyear and a transparent panel appeared above his wrist.

"wOAAAAHHHH!!" Skeppy quickly jumped up ("Hey!" Bad exclaimed as he stepped on him by accident) and looked over at a6d's 'inventory'.

"Yeah, it's like SAO." a6d said smugly.

"Whats SAO?"

The grey man gasped dramatically. "Clearly, you have not studied the fine arts of anime."

"...weeb." Skeppy muttered under his breath, and was not so kindly bonked upside the head for that comment.

Skeppy did a dramatic pose and put his arm out like a6d, but nothing happened. The party pooper laughed at him. "It's not funny!"

"You gotta like, summon it in your mind." a6d stated as if it were obvious.

"Meh meh meh meh." Skeppy mocked in a high pitched tone, but resumed stance anyways. 

So, he just had to summon it? Like... _open sesame!_

...nothing happened. Maybe he had to visualize it instead?

As soon as he had a general idea of what he wanted in his mind, a small panel popped up above his wrist. "aH HA!" He triumphed.

"Oooo, I wanna try!" Bad says, and tries to do what they did. He got it right the first try and gave Skeppy a smirk, to which the diamond man pouted at. "Beginners luck." He mumbled.

The panel had a hotbar at the bottom, which he guessed was his main inventory? In the middle was 3 empty rows of space. Above that to the left was four slots with little shadow armor embeddings. To the right was a 4 square space which had an arrow pointing to a single slot.

"See that four piece?" a6d pointed at Skeppy's top right inventory panel area. "I think we can like... make stuff with it. Like a video game."

Bad awed at a6d's finding, while Skeppy made an 'o' with his mouth. The little arrow made sense now.

"Wait why do we need supplies then?" The cyan male asked.

"To test out wether or not we can make stuff." The accented man replied, "Obviously."

Skeppy rolled his eyes. Bad smiled at the two before removing the chair that kept the door shut. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

The demon ran outside, quickly followed by Skeppy and a6d who yelled at him to slow down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dIDN'T EXPECT THAT, DID YOU? EXPECTED SOMEONE TO DIE??
> 
> lol to be fair someone WAS suppose to die but... i got carried away with the fluff. Whoops :/
> 
> Don't worry, someone will die later on. Just you wait uwu
> 
> aLSO ALSO yay they're finally figuring out the game mechanics! Just wait til they meet endermen lmaoo

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment what you think, I am begging on my knees—
> 
> Istg no one will read this lmaooo


End file.
